You Are My World
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Just a Kendall drabble that came to mind...written for my tumblr account


"Hey", I greet Kendall back as I slowly make my way to him, my hands nervously fidgeting with eachother.

The blonde gives me a weird look and asks, "Where are your bags?"

"Umm", I nibble on my bottom lip and drop my gaze to the pavement in front of me, shuffling back and forth on my feet as I gather up the courage to tell my boyfriend I've changed my mind about going with him and the guys on the four month summer tour. I have no idea how to get to the second part of what I want to tell him, though. "I'm not going", the words slip out easily.

"What?!", he exclaims and reaches for me but I take a step back, holding my arms out in front of me for him to keep his distance.

"Kendall I-", I attempt but am cut off by the hurt and desperation his voice.

"Babe, you promised you would go. We made so many plans. Even the guys were looking forward to you coming with us", I take my chances and peer up at him, seeing a frown on his face that breaks my heart in two.

"I just can't. I'm...", I close my eyes and take a deep breath, blurting out the words I truly don't want to say, but have no other choice. "I'm breaking up with you". I will myself to look into his mesmerizing green orbs one last time, squaring my chin to appear strong even though I'm dying inside.

"I...", he shakes his head back and forth, then tips his head back, runs his fingers through those silky blonde locks like I've done many times, then brings his eyes back to me. "I don't understand. Why? I thought you loved me", disbelief is written all over his handsome face, making me feel even more guilty.

I can't believe I'm about to lie to Kendall, the guy who I've been hopelessly in love with for the past two years, but I have to. It's my only way out of this. "I don't", I force the words out of my mouth, watching his eyes widen and it takes every ounce of willpower inside of me to not take his face in my hands and kiss him, telling him I don't really mean it.

A long, drawn out sigh exits him, and he clenches his teeth together tightly. "So what, you-you've been stringing me along all this time?", his arms flail to the sides angrily. He's loud and his tone is cold, unlike anything I've ever heard from him before and it makes me jump slightly. Hot tears well up in my eyes and I bite the inside of my cheek so I don't say anything. I figure it's best to let him believe what he wants, because after all I'm doing this for him.

"What am I?", he steps towards me and grabs my arms roughly and shakes me as he shouts in my face. "Just a meal ticket for you? An easy way for you to gain fame? Huh? Does it make you feel good to know that you used me? That I loved you, I gave you everything? And you did this to me?", his voice breaks and his eyes find his hands gripping tightly on my biceps. A stunned look enters his eyes and then he lets go of me, stepping back.

Several wet drops run down my cheeks and shock flows through my veins as I stand in place paralyzed at what just occured. I've never known Kendall to have a temper, nor has he ever put his hands on me; but ironically I'm not scared. I see the war raging inside of him between fury, disgust, and despair; and suddenly my stomach starts churning ferociously, knowing that it's my fault.

I drape an arm around my tummy, praying that the contents threatening to spill from inside will wait until I get out of sight. Allowing myself one last glance at the man I'll most likely never stop loving as long as I live, I wipe at the tears on my face with the back of my hand and say, "So I guess this is it".

Kendall's head tips to the side the slightest bit and he presses his lips together, a sign that he has nothing else to say. I watch as he slides his hands into his pockets, not meeting my eyes, but letting his eyes wander over the horizon or something else behind me.

"I wish things could have been different", I say truthfully and turn around, starting with one foot in front of the other, allowing my feet to carry me away from the man who means so much to me; the one who's heart I just broke and shattered his dreams for the summer.

_It's for the best_, I tell myself. If he knew, things would change and he could lose everything he's worked so hard for. I wrap my arm around my lower belly, feeling my lips turn up daintily at the prospect that in around eight months I'll be a mommy. I'll be holding the baby created with the deepest of love, holding it close to my heart. I'll smile through the tears, taking things one day at a time.

Reaching my car, I extend my hand out to open the door but am stopped by someone grabbing my arm firmly and spinning around. "Please don't do this to me", Kendall's voice pleads as his arms come around me urgently. One hand holds my head to his chest. "I love you", he speaks into my hair. "And I know you love me. Whatever is going on, just tell me and we can work through it."

Instinctively, my arms go around his waist and the sob that I've been trying so hard to contain comes out. My tears begin again, flowing freely as if a dam burst from somewhere inside of me. Kendall rubs my back soothingly, letting me fall apart after I just broke up with him.

"Babe, come on", he murmurs, stroking the back of my hair with his hand, then rubbing circles on the side of my neck with his thumb in an effort to calm me down.

"I-I'm pregnant", I mumble into his shirt, letting my arms fall to my sides as I wait for him to scoff and jerk away from me, realizing that us having a baby will screw up his life; his career.

Instead of doing what I expect him to, a hand slips between our bodies and rests on my abdomen. "My baby's in there", he speaks softly, running the tips of his fingers back and forth over the top of my shirt.

I nod my head, the only response I'm able to give him right now, scared that he's just in shock right now and any minute the news will sink in and he'll be mad, or annoyed, realizing how much is at stake for him.

Skimming his hands up both sides of my neck, Kendall uses his thumbs to tip my chin up so that our eyes lock. His are shining and dancing with excitement, and a shy smile plays on his lips. "We're gonna have a baby. That's why you wanted to break up with me?"

Heat creeps up into my cheeks and I whisper, "Yeah", suddenly feeling ashamed. An overwhelming need to defend myself comes over me and I start rambling. "We're young and I don't even know if you're ready to be a dad. Plus you're career is just starting off and I don't want having a baby to bring you down. I want you to do everything you've always wanted to Kendall. You have way too much talent to throw away."

The chuckle that comes from his throat is like music to my ears. Leaning his forehead slowly until it's resting against mine, Kendall tilts his head and presses his lips to mine tenderly before starting off into his speech, allowing his fingers to caress my cheeks. "We're twenty two. Not that young. And we'll find a way to work through this. People have babies everyday, it's not the end of the world. You can still come with us on tour, because if you don't, I'm not going. I don't care who gets pissed off", he steps back, letting his voice and eyes convey his message. "My world is where you are. You are my life, babe. I love you too damned much, and without you I would be empty. There's no way in hell I'm letting you end our relationship over something this damn exciting. We're going to be parents!", he practically yells as he picks me up and spins me around, letting my body drag against his as he sets me back down on my own feet.


End file.
